1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved communications system. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved communications system in which wireless mobile communication devices are utilized to initiate communication transactions. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved communications system in which communication transactions occur between originators and terminators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cordless telephone systems are well-known in the prior art. A cordless telephone system generally includes a portable cordless handset and a cordless base station which is connected to a telephone company phone system by a landline. The cordless base station has an assigned landline telephone number that allows cordless telephone users to place and receive calls using the cordless portable handset within a limited range of the cordless portable base station, such as within the range of an office or home. However, due to the limited range of such systems, a cordless portable handset provides users with only relatively local radio-telephone communication.
Radio-telephone communication outside the range of a cordless telephone system can be provided to users via cellular telephone systems. Cellular radio is a radio-telephone communications system that began to develop rapidly in the early 1980s. Basically, this system is a small-scale, "cellular" version of the communication linkage provided by large radio-broadcasting systems. A metropolitan area can be divided into smaller units, called cells, that can each have a radius of about 13 to 19 km (8 to 12 mi). Depending on the design of a given cellular telephone system, the radius of a cell can range from several hundred feet to approximately 25 miles.
Whatever the case may be, each cell does have its own small radio transmitter. If necessary, a cell can be further subdivided into smaller cells. In this way, the honeycomb pattern of cells can repeatedly utilize the same range of radio frequencies without interfering with one another, so long as neighboring cells do not utilize precisely the same radio channels. Individuals equipped with mobile communication devices such as small mobile telephones can thus utilize this system in the same way that telephone calls can be made with standard carriers.
Computerized switching is essential to the operation of cellular radio, so that when mobile-unit calls are switched from one cell to the next, the transfer in channels occurs without interruption or, at most, a brief delay. The growth of electronic switching systems and the development of microprocessors have made this possible. For each area to be covered by cellular radio, the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) licenses different types of organizations. For example, one type can be a telephone company, while another, a business that agrees to construct the necessary radio system. In recent years, the FCC has also awarded newer frequency bands that utilize cellular technology.
A cellular telephone system typically includes cellular subscriber units that can be mobile or portable, and cellular base stations which are connected to the public telephone company via one or more cellular switching networks. Each cellular subscriber has an assigned cellular telephone number which allows the user (i.e., the cellular subscriber) to place and receive calls within a widespread range of the cellular base stations, such as throughout a metropolitan area.
Cellular telephone systems are thus based on a structure of associated cells, which are specified geographic areas that (a) are defined for a specific mobile communication system; and (b) each have their own base station and a single controller interconnected with a public telephone network. Cellular telephone systems are particularly advantageous in providing cellular mobile service, a communications service that allows users to access telephone networks from stationary or moving vehicles, and which is based on a combination of radio transmission and telephone switching. Cellular mobile services typically provide communications links to the user by segmenting a large geographic area into many smaller areas (i.e. cells). As a user passes from cell to cell, the cellular mobile service allows calls in progress to be handed over without interruption to adjacent base stations.
Cellular telephone systems are particularly useful in service industries where it is important to maintain client contacts, but not at the expense of the service itself. A user might wish to receive calls from clients when physically close to the client (i.e. an originator). However, if the user is not located in an area physically close to client, the user might otherwise prefer that any calls placed by the client be routed to a dispatcher or message center, while still leaving the line open to clients located nearby. Currently, a user must deactivate the cellular telephone itself (i.e., put the cellular phone in an "off" state). The disadvantage with this approach is that the terminating user of the terminating cellular telephone may not be contacted directly by those clients located nearby who desire the immediate services of the terminating user.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for a method and system which allow a terminating user to restrict incoming phone calls based on the geographic location of an originating caller relative to the geographic location of the terminating user.